


Naruto's girls

by purplefox



Series: Unrequited-Pain of loving a Brother [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, ItaSasu - Freeform, KakaNaru - Freeform, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Sasuke finally gets to see Naruto's team and he discovers another of Naruto's secrets. He's learning Naruto better but that does not change that everything about Naruto that he thought he knew... was nowhere near the real picture.





	

Sasuke could not find his shirt but that was a normal thing when he went to Naruto’s parties. Granted the parties were different on what Naruto called Homebase(The USA) Sasuke saw just how different it was to Naruto’s bash in Japan. Also the four day bash that Naruto had in Taiwan that had ended up the police being called and Naruto’s security helping the police locating a bear that had escaped.

Wild but that was just how things were around Naruto. Wild, insane and Sasuke was coming to love it. The crazier it was there was less time to think about personal things about heart-breaking things and it gave him more time to learn the person he had been calling his friend for years.

He had thought he had known Naruto. Would have sworn to it but through the parties and people he was learning that he knew as much about Naruto as the man’s own family did. Not that much, but Naruto was sharing. He answered questions and he was showing Sasuke bits and pieces of the world Naruto lived in.

It was amazing, it was crazy as crazy as how Naruto’s life was managed. Like the introduction to Mimi. Sasuke was still confused to the woman’s actual role in Naruto’s life. She ran his businesses, she was in charge of plenty of things including Naruto’s security.

Hell it seemed she and Naruto had their own problems when it came to security, Naruto had easily told him Mimi was the head of security and considering how many guns the woman had to clear at the airport, Sasuke desperately hoped that was the case.

There was also how they walked with Mimi enjoying the sights the same as Sasuke and Naruto but her eyes darting everywhere for danger. She was a mystery then there was how Naruto looked at her, how he talked to her.

He had seen them hugging before and the smirk Mimi had given him right after made him felt like he was intruding. When he and Naruto had passed out during the wine bash, Sasuke had woken up and seen her waking Naruto to give him a phone and she had not blinked at her boss’ half naked state or his own. Not that he and Naruto were sleeping together.

Their interactions felt like they were kids having a huge sleepover. He felt happy, he felt free next to Naruto. Naruto was his friend showing him how he lived, supporting Sasuke as Sasuke changed what he did in order to find a way to be satisfied.

Mimi still confused him even as he enjoyed her company. When with Naruto the two of them tended to act close and she had told him she was usually Naruto’s dates when Naruto pushed for it for events. She liked the chance to be close to him to protect him. Naruto liked to show her off. The two of them were strange. If Sasuke did not know about Kakashi, had not seen with his own eyes how Kakashi mere presence devastated Naruto he would have said Naruto was in love with Mimi.

But there was no lust. He had seen Naruto lust before but with Mimi was none, they did not even touch in ways that could be interpreted inappropriately. It was when Sasuke met the other ‘girls’ that he was able to finally say what it was. Family.

Naruto treated the ‘girls’ like his little sisters, like his kids or something. They were family for him, people he doted on, spoiled ridiculously and let get away with murder. Considering these ‘girls’ ran other parts of Naruto’s business Sasuke felt lost.

The girls were beautiful, would not look out of place among those Naruto had let hang over him at parties or had been caught in a scandal with but no matter how they teased and joked Naruto treated them with respect. They in return, worshipped the ground Naruto walked on.

The way they had looked him over when Naruto had introduced them. The fact that they were important members of Naruto’s team and they went to Naruto’s parties as guests. That they were so different… Sasuke had hidden it well in his opinion but he had been gobsmacked when he had met them and when their official titles had been told to him.

“All of them own a personal property of mine.” Naruto had smiled. “They live there and I pay everything because you know I’m the boss etc etc but my girls are the people working for me that I trust the most. So when I can, and when they don’t team up to check how much I’m spending.” Laughter had bounced around the pool. “I spoil them ridiculously because of them I can live like this.”

“And Mimi keeps us in line.” One of the girls, Sasuke was sure her name was Rachel had smiled. “And boss lets us play as much as we want!”

“Within limits.” Naruto had quickly spoke. “Only I’m supposed to be making scandalous headlines good god.”

X

Sasuke hoped he would not have to explain the marks on his body anytime soon. The party games really did get out of hands. Naruto had disappeared after the punch had made its rounds and the second time Sasuke had gotten a sim someone had laced it with an almost lethal amount of rum. He had choked on it.

But he had been in the room when the ladies inside had wanted somewhere to practice giving a hickey and for some reason they wanted to see who could make the best one. Sasuke had found it fun and games until they decided they wanted to do it on him.

It was funny as a joke but the ‘best’ hickey had been applied by the oldest woman there. Sasuke had stared at the perfectly done red mark before he eyed the woman who had a good twenty years on him. She looked smug and he guessed she had a good reason to be, it barely hurt, barely tingled. Then again she was at the party after all, she had a good reason to be smug.

X

“Naruto doesn’t play with us like he used to with Sasuke around.” The childish complaint instead of making Sasuke upset only made him chuckle.

“Mimi says the boss isn’t picking randoms anymore too, so not fair.”

“You want him to cheat on me already?” Sasuke asked playfully as he re-entered the room. A serious pool game was underway with a few of Naruto’s team scattered around. The woman who had won the hikey game sat across the room in an armchair and a glass of something that looked strong.

“Sasuke!” Came from Naruto’s team before they dissolved into games and went back to the game.

Sasuke crossed the room to take the second armchair next to the woman. “I never expected to encounter so many well-known people councilwoman.”

That got him a low laugh as she shifted in her chair and took a sip. “Such things have been going on before people like you and Naruto were even born. Where do you think Naruto learned to organize things like this? He’s just more open with it.”

Sasuke would have normally nodded and continued the conversation but weeks with Naruto had let him to picking at everything. Even things that seemed like nothing. “You’ve known Naruto for a while?”

“Years.” She smiled. “We don’t interact outside this.” She moved her hand in a circle to indicate the party. “He seems better these days, especially now with you.” She smiled at him but Sasuke’s mind was still running.

“Did you meet him after the whole college scandal?” Sasuke asked.

Her face changed then, a little blanker and she took a long sip from her glass. “No.”

Sasuke felt a few moments pass. “Before? When did you meet him?”

Her gaze went to him then, Sasuke watched her green eyes focus on his before she turned her head, brown hair dusted with grey. She took another sip. “Before Naruto these sort of things were saved for clubs and they were never this big, there was the occasional estate party of course but nothing like this.” She took another sip. “When I first spoke to him, it was after that entertaining video. When I first saw him… he was young.” Her face showed her distaste and Sasuke heard the words she held back as if she had actually spoken them. _Too damn young_.

Which meant… before the whole table offering sex video leaking… Naruto had been to places like this? But how young was young? How long had Naruto had been to places like this? Sasuke was slightly afraid of the answer. The councilwoman nudged his hand and Sasuke was startled to see the second glass of whatever in her hand. He took it and gulped down the contents. It burned his throat but it did warm up the chill the conversation had given him. He knew Naruto had secrets, he knew Naruto was slowly telling him them slowly but maybe Naruto was right and he was not ready for everything at once.


End file.
